swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Kavar
Rey Kavar was a prominent Imperial General during his time serving Galactic Empire (Mar) and the Kicka Empire. Having held numerous positions such in Mar's Galactic Empire such as Imperial War General and Interim Emperor, and later in the Kicka Empire he served as an Imperial General, reaching the rank of the Imperial Field Marshal and eventually served as the Moff of the Si'Klaata Cluster before his death. Official state records state that Kavar was killed in a shuttle accident while returning to the Sector Palace on Klaatoine but it is known that he was killed in what was called the Council of Death by Kicka Emperor Hadrian Kicka. Kavar was seen as a well respected man throughout the Empire and some claim he achieved the same fame as former Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Early Life Kavar Was Born and Raised on Bakura a Rainy Planet,He grew up a normal child hood Nothing special He had a passion against the Rebels and anyone who oppressed The galaxy which he so greatly loved.Aside from that he had a special Hate for Force users No matter who they Are He's grown to like a few but on rare terms.Anyway He grew up a Like any other child He Loved playing with his friends and hanging out with his family,when he reached 15 he went to the Imperial Military Academy, Graduating Top of his Class in 12 subjects. Imperial Service After about 5 or so years after advanced studies He finally Accepted into the Imperial Ranks Not as a Stormtrooper but as a Major He Was fascinated about this not knowing how it happen he just took it and then did his orders like a Imperial Should. He followed his orders without question whether it was something bad or good he did without question, he was commanded to. When Kavar returned to the Galactic Empire after his small skit with the Imperial COMPNOR forces on the Remaining Imperial Loyals on the Outer Rim he came back and found that yhe Galactic Empire had changed, a great deal. The New Emperor, a close friend of his cousin Mar "Regoram" Gore and the Empress Ra'ah'mah. Kavar returned and was immediately re-instated to the Imperial Military and the Imperial Navy ranks as one of the highest Ranks next to Emperor, Imperial War General. Serving without question under the True Emperor of the Empire he never questioned any orders or any direct command given to him by the Emperor. Commanding the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Kaight he continues his Loyal Service Under the Empire, and the Emperor. The current Emperor having disappeared and declared the Empress a traitor Kavar sided with Emperor Regoram, Kavar was tasked at defending the Empire and defending the Emperor himself. Without notice in the Current time the Empress doesn't yet know that she is deemed a traitor she only knows plans have been set in motion to reconfigure the Military and the Navy, those plan do not include her. Kavar having participated in a failed attack on Tanaab he was repelled by a Loyal Republic force, he attacked with a Small fleet. Currently Kavar is going to attempt to continue to take Planets in the name of the Emperor. Though he will likely be called away to take on the job of crushing the Rebellion when the Empress finds she been deemed a traitor. Kavar, since the end of the Gore regime, Kavar has spent most of his time going through the galaxy merely making Political stops, in his old age he rarely wants the rush of commanding. Standing next to Emperor Aeaolen's decisions all the time, he is a starch anti-High Lords supporter. He believes that the Emperor, when gone, should still rule the Empire. The Sith Empire brought Kavar tumbling down, now longer a War General, he was stricken with grief of losing his offices and titles, with the schism Kavr rose back to power but the title of War General was gone, and he was annoyed, but followed Hadrian just the same, same proud and loyal self. He is tasked with invading the Si'Klaata Cluster, and is on way to becoming a Moff of the Empire. Kavar was recalled to Bastion along with a long list of Imperial officials to meet with the Emperor and they were involved what was called the Council of Death which was nothing more then a cover for there utter assassination by the Emperor himself. Personality Kavar is a very kept person when not commanding Legions and Fleets. Even now, in his old age he has been known to be a Brilliant Tactician, and masterminding plots of unthinkable measure. Kavar has a Trait that many people in the Empire look to him for, he is extremely Imperialistic, taking everything into consideration but coming out with a Warlike solution, it is in his blood and people respect that. Kavar, not only is a tactician, he is a great and powerful orator and a very powerful influential person. In his early years as an Admiral, he became very intimidating through his appearance. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=12154 Category:Imperial Characters